A WoodenSwan christmas
by oncer4life11
Summary: A au WoodenSwan christmas story, come check it out.


**So this is a special Christmas present for my good friend Moma bear Emma Swan. This is a Au WoodenSwan story. She has been into the idea of August and Emma being together lately so here is something special for you.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

 _A WoodenSwan Christmas_

Emma is working in the kitchen of their little home, baking cookies. She wasn't one who did much in the kitchen, but for Henry she was trying. Henry was 3 now, and finally getting into Christmas, listening to music, and knowing a man called Santa was coming. Emma even got roped into doing the whole elf on the shelf deal.

Henry was currently in the living room watching Christmas specials, playing with his cars. From the kitchen she could keep a eye on him. She smiles watching him. He was her world. Emma was young when she had Henry, only 17. Her best friend growing up August, stepped up and became his dad. Henry's actual dad freaked out at the news, he had no interest, although his dad was making him be a man and pay child support. Her and August where managing for being young. His father signed his home over to them, and he moved to a apartment, saying they needed it more then him. It was a nice home, filled with homemade furniture made by August's dad. Woodwork was a family trade, August was the fourth generation of his family. The year before on his second birthday, one of Henry's presents was a toy work bench, the kid loved it.

August walks in and kisses her cheek "Hey Em" he says.

Emma grins "Hey babe" she says and turns around wrapping her arms around his neck and peck his lips. "Did you and your dad finish that project for Ashley's second baby?"

August nods "Yeah, just in time. She chose a complicated design, but we did it" he says with a smile.

Emma kisses him again "Our little man has been waiting for his daddy to come home."

August nods "I will go see him then" he says pecking her lips. August heads into the living room "Hey buddy" he says circling around to the front of the couch.

"Daddy" Henry cheers, standing up onto the couch. Then Henry points at the TV "Look Frosty."

August scoops him up and kisses his head, then sits down with Henry "I see pal, you like frosty?"

"He melt?" Henry asks as the snowman and the little girl enter the green house.

August kisses his head "Let's see Henry ok?"

They continue the special "Daddy he gone" Henry says sadly.

"He comes back buddy" Augusts tells his son. "Anytime it snows, Frosty can come back ok?"

Henry nods "Ok daddy" he says.

Emma comes to sit, holding a freshly cooled chocolate chip cookie "Here baby" she says.

"Mommy, frosty melt" Henry says sad again, taking a bite of his cookie.

"I know Henry" Emma says "but it didn't hurt him ok?"

That seems to make Henry feel better "Ok mommy. Frosty ok."

August laughs "Can I have a bite?" he asks pointing to the cookie.

Henry holds the cookie to his mouth, and August takes a bite making Henry laugh "Good?"

August nods "Good."

Emma looks at the TV "Oh, look Henry. Grinch is on" she says. They had read him the book the night before for the first time.

Henry giggle "Grinch" he says as he continued to eat his cookie.

Emma looks over at August with a smile and mouthed 'I love you' to him. August smiles back and they watch with Henry the special.

Awhile later they get Henry to bed, with the promise of Santa coming, later that night. Emma and August are laying in bed now themselves, after getting Henry's gifts out from them and Santa.

August is holding Emma and kisses her head "I can't believe this is our first official Christmas as a family."

Emma smiles "I know, we've married, what two months now?"

Augusts nods "Yeah, a great two months might I add."

Emma chuckles. She then sits up and takes a box from out of her nightstand "I… I want you to open this one tonight" Emma says with a grin.

August takes the gift and unwraps it. Inside he finds a white onsie that reads 'Henry's partner in crime'. "Emma why a onesie…" and then it dawns on him "Does this mean…?"

Emma nods "I'm pregnant" she says with a grin, her smile going from ear to ear.

Augusts laughs "Wow um…"

"I know its soon, we're still young and hardly been married…" Emma starts to ramble.

"Emma, Emma calm down" August says turning to look at her. "That is all true… but I couldn't be happier. You know how much I love and care for you. To the point where we weren't even together but I took on being Henry's father, now I get be the father of another one of your children… that makes me so happy Emma. Seriously."

Emma smiles and kisses him "I'm so happy too."

"So… how far along?"

"Two months" Emma smirks "nine weeks to be exact. I found out just a few days ago."

"Nine weeks… as in our wedding night?" August says with a grin.

Emma nods "Yep, you think Henry will be ok with this?" she asks suddenly nervous at the thought.

August sighs and pulls her close, kissing her temple "I think he will be confused at first, but he will come around."

Emma cuddles closer "I hope so, I want him to know he will always be my little cuddle bug."

August chuckles "He knows babe, he knows with no question how much his mommy love him."

Emma sighs and kisses his cheek "I love you, you know that right?"

"I should hope so Swan" August jokes. "I love you too."

The next morning little Henry opens the door to their room "Mommy, daddy!" he cheers.

Emma rolls over facing where her son is "Hey bug" she says still waking up.

August meanwhile moans and rolls over, burying his face into the pillow.

"Mommy, it Christmas" Henry tells her in a adorable seriousness.

Emma smiles, leaning down to lift him up onto the bed "I know bug" she says pulling him close and cuddling him close "merry Christmas baby" she adds kissing his head.

"Merry Christmas mama" Henry murmurs into her chest.

Emma smiles and kisses his head again, then whispers "Get daddy."

Henry looks at her with a mischievous grin. He gets up and jumps on August "Wake up daddy, it Christmas."

August groans at contact. He grabs Henry and starts tickling him.

Henry giggles like crazy "Daddy…" he gets out between giggles.

Augusts laughs back "That's what you get mister" he says as he continues.

"Mama help" Henry says laughing.

Emma laughs "C'mere baby" Emma says getting Henry into her arms.

Henry looks at August and sticks out his tongue.

August jokingly looks at Henry "You know I can call Santa and tell him to come back and take back your presents."

Henry's eyes go wide "No daddy" he says sadly.

Emma kisses Henry's head "Daddy was kidding Henry" she says to reassure him.

"Why don't you go to the bathroom and wait for mommy and me bud" August says.

"Otay" Henry says kissing Emma's cheek, and with her help gets off the bed, and runs out.

August beams at Emma and kisses her "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too" Emma says pecking his lips back.

August puts a hand on Emma's flat stomach "And merry Christmas… peanut" he tests out, then kisses her lower stomach.

Emma giggles "Peanut?"

August grins "Henry got a cute nickname while you were pregnant with him, this baby should too."

Emma nods with a grin "I kinda like peanut" she says biting her lip. She places her hand on her lower stomach and "merry Christmas peanut, mommy and daddy love you so much already."

The couple then gets up and gets ready to head downstairs, ready to see their little man open his gifts.

Emma gets downstairs first and spots Henry sitting on the couch with his stocking "What you get bug?"

Henry holds up a reindeer stuffed animal, it was small and cute, perfect for his little hands "Deer mommy" he says.

"Reindeer bud" Emma corrects softly "what else did you get?"

Henry holds up a candy bar "Reese's and cars" he says then showing her the hot wheels he got.

"Wow, so cool" Emma says earning a nod.

Meanwhile August comes back with a cup of coffee for himself and sits next to Emma. "Alright, what first?"

"Are those for me?" Henry asks, seeing two big Tonka trucks sitting under the tree.

"Go look bug" Emma says scooting closer to August.

Henry goes to the tree and pulls out the two trucks. They both have tags tied to them "H-E-N-R-Y. Henry that's me."

Both August and Emma chuckle "Good job Henry, what about the other one?" Augusts asks.

Henry lifts the tag on the other one "H-E-N-R-Y. Henry, its mine too."

"Good job bug. Those are yours" Emma says "can you find one that says dad for daddy?"

Henry digs under the tree and goes to August with a gift "D-a-d, for you daddy."

August smiles and opens the gift, and that is how the morning continues like this till there is one more gift Emma places infront of Henry.

"Who's is this?" Emma asks.

Henry reads the tag "Me?"

Emma nods "Open it."

Henry sits on the floor in front of them, and he finds a shirt "what does it say mommy?"

Emma lays the shirt on her lap and reads it, pointing to each word "I am going to be a big brother."

August looks at Emma and smirks, taking her hand.

"What does that mean mommy?"

"Well buddy, remember how your friend Alex's mommy had a baby?"

Henry nods "Yeah, her belly big" he says showing what he meant in front of him with his hands.

Emma smiles "Well, mommy has a baby growing in her belly" Emma starts "my belly will get big like that too."

Henry's eyes go wide. He gets up and takes the couple steps to Emma, and puts a hand on her stomach "A baby in there?"

Emma giggles "Yeah baby, there is. What do you think?"

Henry looks between his parents "Am I still your baby?" he asks worriedly.

Emma pulls Henry into her lap and kisses his head "You will always be our baby. And you will always be our special baby, cause you where our first one."

Henry beams "Really?"

August then chimes in "That's right Henry, me and mommy will love you just as much as we do now. Just… you will have to share us."

"Like I share my toys?" Henry asks innocently.

Emma smiles "Just like that bug. The baby is going to need some extra attention at first, so you need to be patient aright?"

Henry nods "I still get cuddle time?"

Emma kisses his head "It may not always be both of us, but you will get it with one of us."

"Ok mommy" Henry says, hugging Emma.

The rest of the day goes uneventful, family come by and leave. Henry adorably still can't believe there is a baby in his mommy's belly. Thankfully Henry doesn't spill the beans about the baby; they wanted to keep it secret for t a couple months. Emma, August and Henry are currently cuddled on the couch relaxing watching _Santa Clause is coming to town._

Emma looks down to see Henry fast asleep, cradled in her arms "He took it well" she says quietly.

August nods "Yeah, but that's cause he knows how loved he is."

Emma nods and kisses his head "That he is, since the first time I heard his heartbeat I did."

August smiles "That made it more real?"

Emma nods "Yeah it did."

Henry groans and turns a little snuggling closer to Emma.

Emma smiles moving hair from his forehead and kisses him "Love you baby" she whispers "Merry Christmas."

 _One year later_

Emma sits on the floor with her and Augusts 5 month old little boy Ethan, sitting between her legs. He's in red and white striped pajamas that read 'baby's first Christmas'. He's sitting there with a soft reindeer toy like his big brother got the year before.

"Here Ethan, this is yours" Henry says proudly passing his brother a present.

Emma smiles "Thanks bug" she says to her older son. Then she looks at her younger son "Ok, chubs, lets see what this is." Emma helps him open the gift and inside is a toy that will help him learn to stand and walk. "Look at that E" she says excitedly, earning giggles from him.

"Cool" Henry says, looking at the walker.

"You loved yours Henry" Emma says with a smile.

"I had one too?" Henry says coming closer to his mom.

"Yep, just like that" Emma says.

Henry chuckles, and moves closer giving his little brother a hug "I love my brother mommy" he explains.

"Well I love you both" Emma says leaning to kiss him.

"Merry Christmas mommy" Henry says.

"Merry Christmas bug" Emma says then leans and kisses Ethan "and you too chubs."

 **Happy holidays everyone, hope you enjoy the time with your family and friends. Thoughts?**


End file.
